At a time like this:
by Crowne15
Summary: Itachi and Haku both let themselves be captured by thieves out of the boredom of their always winning battles. What happens when both of them encounter each other?


**This was a dream I had a while back. Initially dreams are personal stories right? However since this dream had characters of Naruto, I decided to put the part they came out into a story. What I dreamed was a short part, I'm just adding what comes after the "touching his leg" part. You'll see when you read it. Also, I never thought of this pairing, but it seems my dreams thought of them on its own. I don't own Naruto. It's basically PWP. **

* * *

How Itachi got here, it was quite simple, he got bored of always being the one to win the battles, therefore he let himself be captured by some random thieves. he wondered if there would be any excitement in doing this. He was currently tied to a chair, which wasn't quite a problem for him since he could easily break from them. The whole room was of concrete except from the left corner that had a stained glass that if looked closely one could tell it was sliding panel. The sunlight came in through there and other places in the room giving a light purple/pink hue to the room. He could tell no one was coming any time soon so he slid the chair across the smooth concrete to the glass panel and leaned against it.

At the same there was another person doing the same thing, he was a young boy of 13, wearing a light pink sleeveless kimono with brown swirls and his hair let down over his shoulders. He couldn't recall how he got here, he had been collecting herbs when suddenly he world blacked out. He wasn't as weak as he seemed, but the people who must have brought him here weren't his enemies. Therefore, he decided to wait to see what would happen. Now leaning against the stained glass panel that he noticed could slide open if chosen to, he felt a strange warmth on his back. That was strange for a cold glass to give you warmth. He pressed back against it and was surprised to feel the warmth become more intense.

Itachi was surprised, he felt something push against his back, along with an unfamiliar warmth. He pushed back feeling a push as a response. This was interesting to him now. He stood, the ropes magically off his wrists and in bits on the floor. Moving the chair aside, he grabbed the glass and opened it a smidgen. Then he saw a pale leg move through the glass. He stared at the leg, it was perfect. No blemish, pale creamy skin that looked soft to the touch. He wondered if would be as soft as it looked. He moved his hand down and glided his hand up the thigh, his fingertips barely going under the pink kimono when suddenly a loud gasp was heard and a chair was knocked down.

That had scared him, a man was on the other side and he had touched him. No one have ever touched him like that. It was scary, but at the same time he wanted to feel it more. The whole glass panel slid open to show a man in a black coat with red clouds, his arm hanging in between the collar of it his other on the glass, looking down on the small boy who was looking up with surprised bewilderment. Immediately he stood up as he noticed the dishevelment of his clothes, almost more of his skin than what was decent. The man above him watched his every movement, like a crow and it's prey. The younger stepped back, knowing who this person was, being a rouge ninja himself and since everyone knew who the Akatsuki were. Uchiha Itachi, the one who assassinated his whole clan members, except his younger brother. He knew, without a doubt, that he was no match for this man, not even with his Kekkai Genkai.

It seemed like this boy knew who he was. Well, that didn't matter to him. He was more intrigued in who the boy was. He took a step forward and the boy took a step, this was truly amusing. He came upon something interesting. "What is your name?" he asked in his calm voice, deciding to keep his sharingan activated to make the boy answer him. Haku knew what he was doing, trying to intimidate him, it wasn't working, however, being wise was better than being fearful. "It's Haku," he said. The confidence and clarity of his voice surprised Itachi, but he didn't let it show. He lifted his hand and before the boy could step back he caught a strand of hair that was covering his face, gently petting it between his fingers. "You aren't afraid of me?" Haku did not expect that question and wasn't slightly taken aback, but decided to answer truthfully. "No, but I know who you are and I know when it's time to be wise," he said seriously. This brought a small smile to Itachi's lips, but it had quickly disappeared as soon as it had appeared. It took Itachi by surprised that he would do such thing so he quickly caught himself. Itachi let go of the boy's hair and suddenly turned him around pressing his chest against the wall.

"You interest me," Haku tensed at this as it was suddenly whispered against his ear. At that moment, his "owner" Zabuza came to mind and despite knowing that struggle would be foolish he did it anyways. "No, you can't do that." he started to struggle under Itachi's grip and once again was surprised. Why would a kid as young as him know of such things? It puzzled him, this kid looked pure. "Have you been touched here before?" His cool hand immediately went under the kimono and into Haku's boxers, wrapping around the boy's flaccid member. A deep rose color rose up to Haku's cheeks as he was suddenly touched. That answered Itachi's question, but how did he know about sex? He slowly started moving his hand up and down on Haku's penis and smirked a little as the struggles died down and it grew harder in his hand. He moved his head down to the boy's exposed smooth neck and licked it gently, almost in a loving manner. Haku gasped as his body was suddenly overridden with unknown pleasure. This wasn't his first time doing indecent actions,but it was the first time he was touched like this. Itachi's other hand came out from his cloak moving it to the front of Haku's kimono and pulling off the brown tie letting the sides fall open, exposing the smooth skin and rose pink nubs that were his nipples. He looked down over the boys shoulder seeing his body flushed a delicate pink as he panted.

Haku clenched his teeth. Why was this happening? Why was he feeling good? He was just a tool, he shouldn't be feeling pleasure nor be servicing this man. With that in mind his struggles came up again, but Itachi having anticipated that they start soon, used the tie of the kimono and tied it around the boys wrists pulling them up against the cold wall, and pressing the boy's chest against it as well. The kimono slid down his shoulders seeing the delicate frame tremble in both pleasure and of the cool touch of the wall. He retracted his hand placing both on the boy's hips, knowing if he didn't he would slip down the wall. He moved one hand carefully down the exposed thigh. He thought those were the most loveliest aspect the boy had. Moving both hand inwards, he suddenly lifted the boys legs up, a yelp of surprise heard in the previously quiet room and his back was pressed against Itachi's chest, his head on his shoulder, their lips almost side by side and almost touching.

This warmth, it felt good, Haku thought as he closed his eyes. Itachi noticing his reaction was intrigued quite deeply. He wanted to know more about this boy, but that could wait. His hand traveled in again into the boy's boxers and a moan escaped the boy's lips this time. It seemed he had given in. He slowly stroked the boy using the wall and his chest to hold him up as he opened his cloak and pulled down his pants enough to expose his member hissing a little at the cool air that hit it. He then moved his hand up to the boy's mouth. At the sudden touch to his lips, Haku opened his eyes to see to fingers against them. "Suck them" Itachi commanded and he realized what Itachi wanted to do and hesitated a little, but the warmth he felt on his body and growing in his once cold heart and he closed his eyes again and opened his mouth taking the fingers in with his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the digits, his saliva slicking them completely and his mouth moaning around them as Itachi continued stroking him. Yet again, Itachi was impressed, he was sure the boy was innocent, yet he knew how to use his tongue like an expert. His eyes narrowed as he wondered about the boy. When he felt his fingers dripping with saliva, he moved them out with a small pop from Haku's mouth and moved them down to the boy's exposed entrance. He slowly moved his finger around the puckered hole before slowly pushing his middle finger in. A gasp escaped Haku's mouth and his eyes opened wide. It felt strange, clenching his fists against Itachi's sleeves, the older man could tell that he had never felt this before. He smirked at the thought of being his first and kept moving his finger in until is was buried knuckle deep.

Haku drew out puffs of air, his eyes glazed and staring up at the ceiling, he felt strange, but somehow he also felt a part of his heart becoming filled with something explainable. When Itachi saw his relaxed state he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, keeping his eyes on Haku's face for any sort of discomfort. He seemed to be getting used to this rather quickly, but that was good, Itachi was distracting him from the pain as he stroked him. Soon, he added his second finger, this caused him to flinch and scrunch his face a little, but he knew to keep his body relaxed as much as possible and his hold on Itachi's arms was never released. As Itachi started stretching him out, he would lift his hips up a little and press his member against Haku's butt, his need to be inside growing. He let out a feral growl into Haku's ears causing the younger to blush and he moved his hand down to stop Itachi's. "I-I think I'm ready." He panted out, knowing he wanted and needed it as much as Itachi did. Itachi gave a curt nod and pressed his lips against the perspiring forehead and moved his hands to the delicate hips as he moved his own up towards the boy's entrance.

A growl mixed with a small whimper went into the air as the tip of Itachi's member broke their Haku's entrance. Haku's hold doubled and Itachi wondered if he would have a bruise there later. Carefully moving in, Haku's pants were loud and blew against Itachi's bangs, his eyes tearing up as he closed them trying to relax his body as he pushed open in a way he never imagined he would be. It was uncomfortable, it was painful, it was hot, but he wanted to feel more, he needed to feel more. He relaxed his legs onto Itachi's hold his panting evening out and he once again opened his eyes looking up at Itachi's, which were now a dark black and full of emotion as he observed Haku. Itachi was almost all the way in, his features concentrating, when something broke him out of his revere. A cool hand had touched his cheek and he looked at Haku and saw emotion in his eyes that he had only ever seen in Sasuke's, but this was more intense, something different. Then, lips touched his, cool soft lips pressed against his and he tensed. He had never been kissed, even less in such a loving manner. Being distracted by the kiss, he had stopped his movements and didn't noticed the rocking hips, but heard the moans coming out of the boy's mouth against his lips. The friction he felt brought him back and he groaned in response and started returning the kiss, somehow feeling the happiness coming out the boy as he did and reaffirmed his hold in his hips as he once more started to go in.

The moment he had stopped gave Haku time to get used to the feeling, so he was now more or less ready for more. As he continued rocking his hips as Itachi went in all the way. He gave a soft moan when he was all the way filling him completely. It felt good, he had never felt anything like this. It was amazing to him. He bit Itachi's lip gently as if signaling that it was okay and Itachi understood, slowly pulling and to only push back in in a swift thrust. Haku had to pull away at that moment as he was filled back up, a scream escaping his slightly bruised lips. Itachi took that as a sign that he had just hit his pleasure point dead on. Keeping a firm hold on Haku's hips, he repeatedly pulled out and thrusted back in, short groans escaping from his throat. Haku's pants and moans came in quick short breaths against Itachi neck and used his hold on Itachi's arm to brace himself as he rocked up on down on his member. Then, he felt a hand wrap around his member and knew he wouldn't be able to last long, it was his first time after all. His moans had become louder as he neared his climax and Itachi could tell as he strengthened his thrusts, his groans once again changing to growls. It had been some time since he got some action so it wasn't a surprise that he was nearing his own climax. He wrapped his free arm around the smaller body and buried his face into Haku's neck and wrapped his mouth around the bare skin and started to suck, knowing he would leave a nice mark. And with that final push Haku yelled out his name unconsciously and came onto the both of them, covering his lower stomach and Itachi's sleeve with his semen. At the same time, Itachi came inside him, a loud groan escaping as he rode out his orgasm, then slowly, he lowered Haku's legs to the floor, but kept his hands on his hips knowing he would surely fall if he didn't. Itachi untied his wrists and flinched a little as he noticed the red markings on them, but brought them up to his lips and kissed them in apology. Haku gave a gently smile in response and leaned up returning the kiss to Itachi's lips and this time he didn't hesitate to return it. It was short, yet it conveyed both of their new found emotions. As they parted, Haku's cheeks were painted in a light pink and he looked down embarrassed. Itachi smiled knowing that he wanted to say those words and he pressed his forehead against the youngster's.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Haku gave a small nod and fixed his clothes up, as did Itachi and before he could take a step forward, a loud crashing noise was heard and the end of a familiar sword was seen and Haku tensed. Before the smoke cleared Haku immediately covered the hickey with his hair. This didn't escape Itachi's sight and wondered why he did that. When the smoke cleared an angered Zabuza was standing there. "Haku, I finally found you." His ragged breath expressed his anger and Itachi immediately turned his sharingan back on. Zabuza noticed the man beside him as Itachi also noticed who this man was, knowing it from Kisame. When seeing Haku flustered expression and then Itachi, he knew what had transpired and before he could let go of an attack, Haku interfered stepping in front of Itachi. "Please stop, Zabuza-san, I'm sorry I didn't return sooner. Please leave Itachi-san out of this. It's my fault for letting the thieves catch me," he said in a quick voice. Zabuza's eyes narrowed but said nothing, standing straight up again. "Let's go Haku..." Haku gave a short nod and looked back at Itachi with that said don't follow, and Itachi didn't react, he just stared at the boy. He was going to lift his hand to touch him, but he didn't think that would be wise if Zabuza decided to punish him for it and Itachi just gave him a short nod. Haku gave him a small thankful smile and soon followed Zabuza out trying his most to not limp.

With one final glance at the descending back, Itachi dissapeared.

**-Five months later-**

As blood gushed out of Haku's mouth, he could vaguely make out the figure of a man who he, even for a short moment, he loved. Kakashi's hand was pierced through his chest, but he didn't feel the pain though, not from the attack, but from the sad, lonesome, and angry emotions reflected in those eyes that stared at the scene. He made no approach however, another figure standing beside him in the same coat and with blue skin. He would surely be suspicious of him if he took a movement towards them. He didn't know what he was doing it here, but it both pained him and made him happy that he was here and that he was able to see him one more time. He gave a weak smile and Itachi's eyes slightly widened as if knowing that the smile was directed to him before he slumped over Kakashi's hand, his last breath leaving him, a gentle tear rolling down his cheek.

Itachi and Kisame had arrived to the bridge because they had been trailing Naruto and his team for the last few days. Even if Itachi had noticed Sasuke amongst them, he didn't tell anything to Kisame, nor did Kisame say anything about the clan symbol he was wearing, even if undoubtedly he knew it belonged to the Uchiha clan. Itachi had observed everything, from when his brother had engaged fight with Haku, when Naruto had unexpectedly appeared and got himself trapped in as well in Haku's genkai, to the point when Sasuke blocked the attack in order to protect Naruto's unmoving body and could even read what he said before he passed. He knew he wasn't dead, he couldn't die just yet, the boy wouldn't allow himself to. When Naruto's rage grew and he unleashed his hidden power. It surprised him that he would unleash for the simple belief of Sasuke being dead, but with that he knew he could use that emotion later in the future. He saw the short battle between Naruto and Haku, up until the point that Haku stopped the fight and instead went to Zabuza and protected him from the attack. Of course he showed no emotion through all this, but when he saw Kakashi's hand go through Haku's chest, he swore he felt something inside him die and fall away. He felt close to tears when Haku gave him that gentle smile.

"Let's go, Kisame" he said turning away from the scene of a now angry Zabuza attacking Gatō and his men. "What about the jinjuriki?" Kisame asked in a clearly disappointed voice. "Another day perhaps, they are too alert right now and there is too many people around." He said this as the villagers ran up to the bridge, their stampeding heard from their position. Kisame just stared at Itachi and couldn't read anything from his expression and just gave a nod and both turned away.

Itachi, later that week, on his own, he went to the place where he saw them bury Haku. And he cried. A silent cry, of course, but it would cause pain to whoever saw it. What they had, had been short, but for both of them it was the first time they had experienced and felt such thing and even if it was the first, they knew that it was love. At a time like this he regretted the world of ninja's and the crime he committed in the past, but maybe if he hadn't he would never have met Haku. Thinking about how life would have been if he could have lived it with Haku made it a bit more bearable. He looked towards his grave and softly touched the wrap around the cross. "We'll see each other again Haku, I promise." With that, he wiped his tears and once again he disappeared, a gentle wind blowing behind him dispersing the smoke that left behind him, a few snow flakes falling in it's wake.

* * *

**The ending was finished at a different time that I started the story, so I think it was differentiated from my original idea. I don't think I'm satisfied with the ending, but give your opinion if you want.  
**


End file.
